


Бесконечные дни

by Barbara_Boom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: посмертие каждый проводит в той форме, которую заслужил. Посмертие Снейпа оказалось не совсем обычным.





	Бесконечные дни

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2019 за команду fandom HP Snupin 2019

Людям свойственно размышлять о том, какая судьба ожидает их после смерти — если, конечно, вообще ожидает. Северус Снейп читал про Анубиса, котлы с кипящей серой и про вокзал с призрачными поездами, и это всё ни капли не подготовило к тому, что он услышал, когда снова обрёл зрение и слух.

— Северус Снейп. Порядочная задница.

Голос казался смутно знакомым. Снейп завертелся, пытаясь разглядеть говорящего, и с ужасом понял, что у него больше нет ни рук, ни ног, ни глаз. Он висел в воздухе футах в трёх над... землёй, а рядом, господи боже, стоял Альбус Дамблдор и держал в руках книгу.

— Добро пожаловать, Северус.

Такая улыбка Дамблдора обычно не предвещала ничего хорошего.

— Альбус? Почему вы здесь? Где мы находимся? Что, чёрт побери, происходит?

Вместо ответа Дамблдор провёл рукой в воздухе, и перед Снейпом развернулось зеркало. В зеркале отражалась жопа, симпатичная, розовая, с чёрными волосками на ягодицах.

— Видишь ли, Северус, — добродушнейшим тоном сказал Дамблдор, — в некоторые посмертия люди попадают такими, какими оставшиеся на земле их запомнили. К сожалению, тебя запомнили таким.

— Задницей? — заорал Снейп, потерял равновесие и ухнул вниз. — Серьёзно?

— Порядочной задницей, — с удовольствием повторил Дамблдор и свернул зеркало обратно. — У меня в Книге Судеб записано. Могу дать почитать.

Снейп разогнался, целясь Альбусу в грудь. Тот отскочил, неожиданно проворно для мёртвого человека ста шестнадцати лет от роду, и ловко отбил Снейпа книгой, словно загонщик шальной бладжер.

Посмертие бешено крутилось вокруг, а потом раздался удар, и Снейп потерял сознание. Когда он очнулся, чудовищная лапа перекатывала его по траве, и в лицо — в лицо?! — дышала зубастая пасть, а сверху орали:

— Ремус! Выплюнь немедленно!

— Ремус? — переспросил Снейп, вырываясь из когтей чудовища и отлетая на безопасное расстояние. — Ты тоже мёртв?

Бесформенное облако рядом с оборотнем подёрнулось крупной рябью и отлилось в Нимфадору Тонкс.

— Снейп? Это ты?

Ремус и Тонкс переглянулись и захохотали. Снейп, облепленный травой и грязью, развернулся к ним тем, что предпочёл бы считать затылком, и улетел.

~~

— Погоди, — сказал Ремус и почесался задней ногой. — Альбус тебе ничего не рассказал?

Посмертие состояло из опушки леса, маленького озерца и разбросанных там и сям кустов. Снейп бесконечно долго летал, прыгал и катался по этим нехитрым декорациям, разыскивая Дамблдора, Ремуса, Нимфадору или кого угодно — поговорить. Он очень устал быть мёртвым и одиноким, а потому обрадовался, завидев в траве знакомые уши и хвост. А теперь выясняется, последний оборотень знает про Волдеморта, Хогвартс и Гарри Поттера больше него.

— Действительно. И кому придёт в голову рассказывать новости говорящей жопе?

~~

— Ты хочешь сказать, там, внизу, тебя запомнят четырёхлапым?

— Ага, — сказал Ремус без капли обиды. — Так и говорили: потрёпанный оборотень. Я только что слышал речь на похоронах.

— Вполне согласен, — кивнул Снейп. — Ты... что?

Ремус махнул головой в сторону тропинки, которая, как Снейп уже выяснил, вела к озеру.

— Типа односторонней связи, — сказал Ремус, окуная лапу в крохотный, в две ладони, родник под деревом, смутно напоминающим иву. — Но показывает только похороны. Я бы предпочёл посмотреть на Тедди.

— ...останется в нашей памяти, — вдохновенно вещала Минерва, — отважным, целеустремлённым и несгибаемым человеком.

Кажется, она сморгнула слезу, и Снейп почувствовал запоздалую признательность.

— ...а также, не буду врать, порядочной задницей.

Снейп втиснулся в родник и мстительно выпустил газы в воду.

— Кажется, ты начал привыкать к своей новой форме, — заметил Ремус. Снейп, чпокнув, вылетел из воды и покатался по земле, отряхиваясь.

— Давай глянем, как закапывают Тёмного Лорда? Всегда мечтал посмотреть.

Ремус глянул, вывалив язык и наклонив голову набок. Совершенно по-собачьи.

— Северус. У нас впереди целая вечность. Пойдём лучше проведаем Фреда, он должен был поселиться вон за теми деревьями.

И он развернулся и потрусил к деревьям. Снейп, подумав, полетел следом.

— Это будут длинные, очень длинные, очень одинаковые дни. И я надеюсь, Фред окажется неплохой занозой в заднице.


End file.
